In general, home screens are used to navigate through the content of a user's devices such as mobile devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. Navigation through the home screen might be carried out by pressing navigation keys on the device or by manipulating other input devices typically associated with a device, such as a touch screen placed over the device's display. The home screen usually includes a plurality of icons that are static in nature and sometimes are moved from one static display of icons to another by the user. Furthermore, in mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, the display area is quite limited compared to the display screens typically used by desktop and laptop computer systems.
On mobile devices, the home screen typically operates as a default browser displaying static data in order to fit the variety of data streaming to and from the mobile device. The home screen typically includes icons associated with applications (e.g., a browser, a mobile application or app, etc.), as well as icons associated with documents, files, and so on. The icons are arranged according to users' preferences, but once they are set, the home screen typically cannot be dynamically changed to display a different set of icons not previously configured by the user.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.